


Rob Me My Patience

by SayakaYoru351



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banker!Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Comedy, CrimeSyndicateDean, Fluff, M/M, Past break-up, PromptFic!, RobberyAU!, a bit of angst, other mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: During a bank robbery, Castiel was surprised when the criminals seemed to recognize him and retreat in fear. Only later did he learn that his high school sweetheart now runs a global crime syndicate. He decided that maybe it was time to pay him a visit after all these years.What could go wrong?Everything. That's what.





	Rob Me My Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was posted in FB. It started with my comment and some seemed to like it so I said why not?  
> Please bear with me, this is my first Supernatural fic so do go easy on me and please don't point out grammatical mistakes because I hate them and I don't do betas because it makes me feel like someone just invaded my space and misplaced something, no offense to betas out there. I am just deeply territorial.
> 
> I was actually expecting it to be short, probably just around 3k but once again, my ability to count betrayed me.

The day was busy. Rustling of papers filled the air, and clicking of pens accompanied the odd cacophony. Castiel gave a simple smile and nod to his client before letting the pen roll on the papers before him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. It's not that he hated his job, God's forbid. He works in a bank and was recently promoted. Although he was ecstatic, too much is not healthy, or so said by Anna; his twin sister and their family Doctor. How she managed to make that happened, he has no idea. Many said it was a conflict of interest but Anna said it was merely coincidence. 

Yeah.  _Coincidence_. 

"You okay there, Cassie?" Balthazar asked. Balthazar is a personal friend of Castiel, possibly the only one in his office. The guy can get a little too comfortable for his liking but he saved Castiel more than once now and before. They were classmates in their college days, but later found out they were distant relatives. Like, really distant. A second cousin, or was it third? 

Castiel blinks, before nodding and checking his watch. "Is it my break already?" 

Balthazar grins widely. "What's the matter, you're usually out of your seat even before I could open that door," he gestures the non-prominent pink door by the blue walls across the counter. Castiel sometimes wonder if it was on purpose for employees to notice or the designer just thought it would be entertaining for a dull and serious work place. 

"Nothing, just tired," he mutters before stacking his clients’ papers and stapled them neatly before passing it to one of the Encoders. 

Balthazar nodded solemnly but the grin that broke out of his face betrayed his act. "Got any plans or some sort?" He leaned against the desk, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Besides eating and sleeping, I've got nothing." Castiel straightens his crisp black coat and stepped aside for his co-worker to take his place. Balthazar sighed heavily, shaking his head in feign disappointment. "What?" he asked. 

Balthazar only grimaced and took a seat, clicking his pen repeatedly. Castiel noted his friend's irritated and petty behavior. Deciding to let the guy work it to exhaustion, he lifted the entrance up and made a beeline for the pink door. He was halfway across the building when a gunshot rang out in thin air, making the crowd panic. Screams and cries broke the office cacophony, as mothers held their children and men defended the women. Castiel frantically looks around in confusion before the panic settled in.

"Hands in the air!" Castiel turns to the entrance, watching as men with black ski-mask held guns and knives at them. "Drop to the ground!" One guy pulled a woman by her arm and forced her down, ignoring her begs and cries. Castiel remained standing, dumbstruck by the happenings. 

"Cass! Get down!" Balthazar hissed at him from the counter.

"You! Shut up!" another yelled and made another shot, scaring the crowd again.

Castiel's eyes trailed and saw their security guard glued to the wall with a knife held to his throat. He couldn't help but swallow the lump stuck in his throat as he felt his heart pounding against his chest and blood throbbing in his ears. They were at least a dozen or more these guys in his field of vision and one pointed a gun at him.

"I said drop to the ground!" His knees slowly descended down but he remained his eye contact with them. He hasn't taken off his ID yet and by the looks of his clothing, it was obvious that he’s department manager, like Balthazar who was behind the counter. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Ruby, the Bank Branch Manager being forcefully pulled towards the door where the vaults are.  

"Idiot!" the biggest said to the one threatening Castiel, as he swatted the gun off the other's grasp. He shook his companion widely, before squishing the poor guy's face.

"What was th--!" he stopped short when his companion nodded his chin to Castiel's direction. They sized him up and he couldn't help but frown. 

"That's him!" hissed by the brawler. "Boss isn't going to be happy if he hears about this!" He slowly pulled his companion back, their steps retreating slowly as if they were rangers retreating from a predator. Castiel's brows furrowed, but he didn't dare open his mouth. His breath came in shallow but steady and his fingers twitched in restrain.

"We'll get in so much trouble because of you!" a tall one snarls, swatting the guy's head. The robber only nodded and they slowly backed away from him further. Not a moment later, the emergency alarm rang in the air and red lights blared inside. The robbers cursed loudly, and Castiel turned to the counter and found Balthazar peeking from the desk, his eyes glinting and giving Castiel a wink. 

"I think we got enough. Let's get outta here." Ruby stumbled out of the room with the robbers flooding out with her. Their sacks filled with either cash or jewelries. Castiel bit his lip as he watched the robbers rushed out of the building two at a time while others linger, keeping their guns held up in warning before following out. Castiel counted to ten before standing back up and helping those who were still in hysterics. 

"Is everyone okay?" he yells, coming up to a girl who was trembling wildly. "Are you hurt somewhere?" a shake of the head was his reply. He pulled the girl closer and rocked her gently, scanning the room for any sort of problem. 

Minutes later, police cars flooded outside while others past by the building, probably chasing after the criminals. Some of the people were traumatized while others contained minimum injuries from either resistance or the sudden drop to the floor. An old man was blinded when one of the robbers shot the fluorescent light and the shards hit his eyes.

The janitor was shot on his thigh when he tried to help Ruby and one pregnant woman got into shock and delivered the baby two weeks earlier than her due date. Thank god, Castiel knows little about deliveries, courtesy to Anna once again. Her medical books were interesting after all.  After that, the questioning followed. 

"They were pretty discreet with their approach," Garth, their security guard reported. "I didn't even notice anything odd outside." 

"They were probably blending with the crowd." Jody Mills, a female officer cursed. Her scowl had Castiel worried. They know each other, of course for obvious reasons; one being his elder brother.

"The owner of the cafe across the street provided three of her customers ran out of the building and into the bank then they heard gunshots."  Ezekiel says, scribbling something to his notepad. "We suspected they might be accomplice to the assault." 

"Alright, get the footage and send it to our IT. We'll discuss this in the office," the female officer dismissed. Ezekiel saluted in response and about faced. He faced Castiel and gave him a smile.

"You okay, lil'bro?" he asked. 

Ezekiel isn't really his brother, more like his cousin but Gabriel's, Cass elder brother, always call him in that manner and it must've rubbed off. "Yeah, a little shaken but fine," he answered. For man who feels shaken, he sounds calm and steady. The burly man gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder.

"This is the third one in 6 months," Jody said. Castiel only pursed his lips and nodded. "Oh!" she exclaimed and rummaged something from her pocket. "Gabriel told me to give you this." she handed him a lollipop. She and Castiel shared this unimpressed look that had Ezekiel laughing. 

"He wanted to come here himself but as the branch chief, he can't come here unless needed. He kept grumbling about how you were in trouble was an 'emergency'," he explained, a chuckle trailing behind his tone. Castiel only rolled his eyes and pocketed the candy. He doesn't have much of an appeal towards sweets but his elder brother does. A hell lot of it too. He can only imagine the co-workers of his brother cringing at how much sweets he can consume in an hour.  

"Thank you. Send my regards and tell him to drink enough water to wash out the sugar," he says. Ezekiel grinned and mock saluted and excused himself.

Officer Jody shook her head, clicking her tongue repeatedly. "I know I've said this before, but your family is full of oddballs." Castiel grunted but he couldn't deny that. 

True to that, all of them were named after angels yet most of them don’t match their names. It’s not that they’re religious their great grandparents were just fascinated with The Bible and thought it would be a great legacy to name their descendants after it. Castiel had no problems with his name but being called ‘Angel face’ during his childhood was not something he appreciated. But there was that sadistic satisfaction when everyone in his family was treated the same way, albeit some were offensive.    

"Cassie!" Balthazar called. Jody nodded at him and turned to one of her colleagues. Castiel nodded at Balthazar as he approached. 

"What is it?" 

"I checked the situation with Ruby," he pants.

“Is she alright?” Castiel asked first. Ruby is a close friend of Anna, and she would probably call him later to check on her.

“She’s alright, pissed as hell but alright.” His fingers ran along his short hair, showing his dismay and annoyance. Castiel knew then that he wouldn't like the news. "Those guys snagged about $7 billion cash, and $13 million worth of jewelry."

Castiel sighed and loosened his tie. He looked down on himself and grimaced at the bloody stain on his white button shirt from the delivery. Ruby will have a hell amount of work waiting for her, and as department managers, they will also need to file a report for this. With the situation accounted for, they will have to stay overnight and do just that.

Thankfully, Cass won’t fret too much about the investigation considering his cousin is part of it, despite confidentiality. Besides, Gabriel will probably give him updates on it even though he’s not part of it, though all reports go to him anyway. He dots on Castiel like that.

After the whole fiasco, they were sent home. Fortunately, the head office told them to take a rest before working to release pent up emotions and prevent stress. A small compensation for a big problem but Castiel won’t ask for more, although he can’t speak for his colleagues. Namely: Balthazar. Cass pulled his trench coat closer and secured the knot in the front to cover the blood. He also asked his cousin to drive him home since he definitely cannot board the train.

“Why don’t you just buy your own car?” was Balthazar repeated bitching.

“I have no need for it except driving,” Castiel answered blandly. “And you know how that turned out…”

“It was one time, you know,” he reasoned, taking a quick turn before glancing beside him. “You were drunk, and it wasn’t that bad.”

“ _Gabriel_ gave me a ticket. Tell me how is that not bad?”

Balthazar went silent. He opened his mouth for a retort but nothing came and he was gaping there like a fish. The drive was short and unremarkable, Balthazar seemed like he was still processing the thought and couldn’t come up with a logical answer. He just shrugged and went on with it. Castiel offered him to stay for dinner and shower but his cousin decided that he will release stress through drinking which Castiel countered that is wasn’t healthy and Samandriel, Ezekiel’s younger brother and a nutritionist, would not be happy about it.

“Bite me,” Balthazar’s snarky reply.

Castiel resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. He watched until the car turned to the last corner and disappeared from his sight. He climbed the stairs and unlocked his door to enter. Michael owns a condominium and he is a prosecutor. Gabriel lives in a pent house not from far from Castiel’s apartment and the station. Raphael is a businessman and he’s one hell of a spender: always making sure he brags about it too with his line of cars and tailored suits. Castiel never liked him. Anna though, she’s chose to stay with their parents’ home to monitor their health. 

Unlike his siblings though, Castiel preferred simple necessities for both his personal life and work. He may work at a bank but he was never one for luxury despite his stable life. His apartment is just a typical complex with 2 bedrooms, one for himself and the other is for his visitors or family, a small kitchen connecting to his living room, a bathroom and a balcony.

Cass pulled his tie roughly and threw them to the hamper in his bathroom, the rest of his clothes following. He’ll bring them to the laundry mat below the complex after. He washed every bit of blood and sweat of his body, and prepared his dinner: just a chicken salad and club sandwich. After that, he settled on his couch and turned the TV on.

_“--- robbery in Lexington, Tennessee. $7 billion cash and $13 million worth of jewelries were reported stolen. Although minimum casualties were attained in the scene, property damage was evident during the chase.”_

Castiel changed one channel after another and same news were reported. He eventually grew tired and just settled for a game show he wasn’t a least bit interested. He drank his water and perked up when his phone vibrated from the table.

His brows furrowed when he saw Gabriel’s name. “Hello, Gabriel.”

_“Cassie!”_ his elder brother greeted a little cheery for his liking. _“Hey lil’ bro, how’s your day?”_ Castiel couldn't figure out if his brother was being sarcastic or not.

“The bank I work for just got robbed and I had to deliver a baby who’s early for its due date. How do you think my day went?” he asked. There was no spite or annoyance; he was just merely confuse and curious.

_“I think it went lovely,”_ Gabriel replied. Castiel imagined his brother wriggling his eyebrows while sucking on his lollipop. _“How’s the baby by the way?”_

“The kid’s fine, a boy,” Cass took a bite from his sandwich and changed another channel. “I don’t know if he’s healthy considering he was a bit early.”

_“How long?”_

“Two weeks,” Cass frowned at the repeated information. He didn’t know how to feel when he held that tiny little bundle of life who was nearly taken out of this world before he can even take a breath.  “Anyway, why did you call?”

Gabriel hummed, and Cass heard keyboards tapping. _“Can you swing by the station and bring me a box of those sugary donuts a few blocks from your place? Gonna need it tonight.”_

Castiel glanced to the wall clock above his TV and frowned. 7:32 pm. It was still nearly and he didn’t mind but, “I don’t mind but why don’t you ask Ezekiel or anyone in particular?”

_“What? Am I not allowed to summon my lil’bro just cause I miss him?”_

“Gabriel.”

_“Alright, everyone is just busy with the investigation and I know you love me enough to do me a favor.”_

Castiel was silent. Gabriel may not take him as an idiot but he knows something is up. Coincidence isn’t just hanging in the air, however; Castiel knew better than to further ask. He might as well just indulge his _beloved_ brother.

“Okay then. 30 minutes,” Castiel relented. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

_“10.”_ Gabriel pressed.

“An hour,” Castiel dared. He shouldered his cellphone as he packed his laptop and pocketed his wallet and keys.

_“What?!”_ Gabriel exclaimed, making the younger wince and regret shouldering his phone.

“30 minutes then.”

_“… Fine.”_

Castiel huffed in satisfaction. He bid his brother goodbye before grabbing his trench coat, locking his door as he goes out. Castiel drew out a breath as the breeze passed by, the chilly air making him shudder slightly and wishing he at least should have closed his coat. The bell jingled as Castiel entered the establishment, the sweet smell of confectionary hits his nose.

“Welc—Oh, hey Castiel,” Missouri greeted, her accent making Castiel smile and gave her a nod as greeting. “I take it your brother’s too lazy to get his behind here,” she inquired, raising a brow in amusement.   

“Unfortunately, he’s busy with an investigation as of the moment as asked me to do his bidding for him,” Cass shook his head and replied.

Missouri’s smile fell into a frown of concern and nodded. “The usual then?” she didn’t wait for Cass’ reply and she moved around, picking donuts and placing them in the green box with perfect ease.

Castiel didn’t stay for a conversation and paid her, saying their temporary farewells and left the shop. He called a cab and made his way to his brother’s workplace. It was expected to be rowdy and unorganized in this type situation. Castiel greeted them all with curt nods and simple smiles as he made his way to Gabriel’s office. He didn’t even bother to knock and no one stopped him from entering. It’s not because he was the younger brother of their boss but because Gabriel would bitch about it and they’re too busy to deal with it.

Castiel found his brother staring solemnly on the screen of his computer, a deep frown marring his lips and lining wrinkles to his forehead and eyes. The light of the screen reflecting in his eyes and back, making him look intimidating and unnatural to Castiel’s eyes.

“Hello, brother,” he greeted as he slowly closed the door.

“Cassie, come here and take a look at this,” his brother beckoned him, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Castiel complied, placing the box of donuts in front of his brother before rounding around the table. He stood behind Gabriel and leaned down to see what the issue was. Gabriel showed him the footage in the café across the bank. They waited for about a minute before three figures stood up.

Gabriel paused the video and used his finger to draw an imaginary circle to the strangers. “See that,” he asked, not bothering to turn to his brother. He zoomed into the picture and Castiel frowned.

He knew he was right that this wasn’t just a simple delivery. He figured that if Gabriel told him straight up to the truth that this was about the investigation, he wouldn’t bother stopping by for his sweets. Yeah, selfish little assbutt.

“Is that…” Castiel trailed because no, this was not a reasonable situation and he’d rather be practical at the moment. “That’s Kevin, and Gordon, and Jo? What’s going on, Gabriel?”

The officer only shrugged and opened the box of donuts and started to eat it, humming in satisfaction.  Castiel could only blink at the newfound information, it was a second later that his brain started to function. He absently reached for his laptop, pulling it out of the bag and opening it beside the computer. Gabriel watched his brother, a smirk forming at the corners of his lips. Cass opened the system of the bank and went on to the list of names whose wealth had been robbed.

“Having fun?” Gabriel checked, grabbing another donut.

“Uncle Uriel, isn’t he one of Raphael’s business partners?” Castiel went on to the list of names. “These people are all in the politics and business.”

Although some who were not part of such notion got robbed as well, their portion weren’t as big as the others, just about 1/8 of it, probably to avoid suspicions. Gabriel hummed, what they’re doing is not exactly following the book of their occupation. Castiel was supposed to keep the information of their clients and Gabriel should be stopping him for it but he wasn’t exactly the professional kind to begin with and his little brother has his fair share of guilt for that.

“I told Charlie to keep it a secret and I’ll pretend I didn’t know any of these, Castiel,” Gabriel said, upbeat but Castiel knows he was serious.

Castiel went on the list of the names and the more he theorized and concluded, the more he felt queasy and relentless. It was just too much of a coincidence and he figured he should keep this to himself for a while longer until he finds proof. Castiel shut his laptop off, pale and sweaty as he finished his own investigation.

“Gabe—“

“You were just here to greet your beloved brother because you miss him and you wanted to feel secure after the incident. I showed you nothing and you found nothing,” was what he said. Castiel nodded, he packed his laptop and turned to the screen once more.

They both flinched when Castiel’s phone rang, and he checked the caller. He sighs in relief when he found it was only his twin sister. He turned to Gabriel and nodded. “Hello, Anna.”

_“Castiel, I have good news for you!”_ he glanced at his brother, who raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled away and tapped the ‘loud speak mode’ and lowered the phone. _“Do you remember the pregnant woman on bank?”_

“Yeah?”

_“She just woke up and she immediately searched for you,”_ he can hear the excitement in her tone. _“Good thing she’s under my care, she’s sending her regards. She asked me to tell you that she’d like you to be around baby Zadkiel’s baptism ceremony at the end of the month!”_

Castiel stood there for a good minute before he spoke. “Oh, uh… okay, just give her my number and tell her I’m grateful.”

He nodded at his brother as a goodbye and absently exited the station, calling another cab to get home and continuing his conversation with his sister until she was called for an operation. As soon as he got home, he drop down to his bed and stared at the ceiling.

“It can’t be…” he tells himself. He turned and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Castiel grumbled, and he gives up. He sat up and kicking himself out of the bed. He dropped down to the floor and pulled a small box out.

The box was dusty and rough around the edges, its tag faded but still taped. He took a deep breath and poured the contents out. Pictures scattered on the floor; some vintage and some were modern. A tap of metal against wood made Castiel turn his head and eyed an old pendant hanging from a string of leather. He bit his lip. It’s been too long.

His eyes trailed back to the scattered memories printed in papers. He looked a tad bit younger, hair still mussed in no particular direction. His build was a bit lean but he was by no means weak. Castiel picked one picture at random and couldn’t help but smile at it. It was around senior year in high school, a guy about 3 inches taller than him stood by his side with his hand around Castiel’s waist while the other waved at the photographer. His eyes were closed but Cass can clearly remember its green gleam whenever he finds something funny. He turned the picture and found his handwriting, ‘1st anniversary, 04/01/09’

Another picture, this time it was him and a rather tall brunet. There were sitting by the lake with a burger in each hand. He checked the back once again: ‘Picnic with the Winchesters, 01.27.11’.  He felt a painful tug in his chest, and he immediately lowered the picture.

_‘One last one,’_ Castiel thought bitterly.

He reached for another one when the pendant caught his eyes again. He went to pick it up but something caught his peripheral vision, Castiel picked the picture beneath it. His breath hitched and his heart pounded against his chest. The angle was odd but, Castiel was sure it was him and he was kissing a guy. The background was dark; they were at a bar that evening. Sitting in a red leather seat, holding a bottle on one hand and there was an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, pulling him close as they share a kiss in front of their friends. He hesitantly turned the picture, ‘I love you, Dean Winchester. Ash’s wild party: 07-15-12.’

 Castiel bit his lower lip and he hastily collected the photographs and placed them back in the box. He shoved the container back under the bed and groaned in frustration. Castiel tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling before he sighed again and rested in head against the edge of his bed.

“It’s been years,” he muttered. There was a familiar flutter in his stomach that had him feeling the heat all the way up to his ears. His chuckle resonated in the four corners of his room, his eyes slowly closing as he relished that moment of relaxation. “A surprise visit doesn’t sound so bad…”

During the remaining of the week, Castiel went on with his work and helping Ruby file on reports and compensations. Those who were robbed filed complaints against them and were intent on getting their money back. It was up to the higher ups to deal with the compensations. Castiel paid them no heed as he was just doing his job and he’s confident that if those guys continue to harass them, Ruby might chew their heads off.

Everything was a blur after that and sooner found himself calling Anna and asking her to let him borrow her car. She didn’t ask anything and just told him to get the keys from her. Castiel was set and he didn’t mind the unsettling distance of 850 miles and the 13 hour drive.  He made sure he had enough money, clothes, snacks, and his phone. He filed a temporary leave report, pulling his ‘personal problem’ excuse. Since he’s been giving nothing but better result, Ruby didn’t question him about it and just said to have a safe trip.

Balthazar just gave him a questioning look and told him to share a drink with him when he gets back and Castiel was quick to refuse. He left early Sunday morning to avoid traffic and heat radiation. As the sun climbs higher the more nervous Castiel feels. The pendant hangs around his neck gleams within the sun’s reach. Industrial roads and buildings sooner turned into green fields and wide marshlands.

The car’s window rolled down as Castiel took in the breeze. He felt nostalgia hit him and he can’t help the sad smile forming to his face. He shook his head and focused on the road. He passed by a sign saying ‘Welcome to Lebanon, Kansas’ it’s population imprinted below and if anything, it only fueled the hollow feeling in Castiel’s chest. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his breathing. Anna’s car parked outside a slanted landscape of dirt, a door like tunnel embedded below. Castiel’s nervousness suddenly disappeared and formed into something more; something that Castiel is unsure if he should be glad to have it or not.

“Let’s try this then,” he encouraged himself.

 

The halls were still the same, clear yet dim. Castiel eyes the walls and the end of the hallway, a smile curling to his lips. His footsteps echoed in the silent hall and each step had him wanting on taking a stride instead. He can hear voices: murmurs and whispers followed by the ever so familiar flutter and crisp sound of dollars.

He smirks.

“Next is the central Bank in Manhattan.”

And that smirk faltered into a tender dumbstruck.

“Ash already checked the security on the streets and the inside. The distance of the police is also considerably far if you’re fast enough.”

Oh, how long has it been since Castiel heard his deep and husky voice, his accent recognizable by a mile for his ears. He thought he felt his heart stop and his body break into cold sweat. Just a piece of glass and wood stopping and protecting him from the other side. Castiel hesitated. What did he come here for? Before he knew it, his hand was already on the knob, twisting it open.

Everything stops.

The murmurs, the whispers, time, his voice. And Castiel saw it again, his familiar green eyes that always seemed to pin him down. Castiel turned away from him and examined the room, one man after another before turning to the women. Most of them. He knew most of them.

“Castiel?” a familiar voice calls and he turns but not to the voice, but to the man who can’t seem to believe he’s standing there.

“Hello, Dean,” he greets, usually and surprisingly, calmly. The name tingled in his tongue, making him lick his teeth. “How have you been?”

Jo, Castiel recalled, had ushered everyone out as soon as Dean snapped out of his trance and gave her a nod. He and Castiel stood in silence until the door closed. Castiel saved himself some time and avoided his eyes, taking in more of his surroundings. It’s still the same, save for the map laid out on the long table.

Dean gave him the time he needed, as always, which Castiel was thankful for. But he knew he couldn’t avoid looking at him the entire time, Dean was never like that. He likes to tilt Castiel’s head up if he looks down too long or pulls him close if he tries to scramble away. Habits were hard to kill after all. When he felt like Dean was getting impatient, that’s when Castiel took him in.

He’s still taller than him, but now he looks more taunt and stronger. His arms cross over his broad chest, showing his muscled arms and biceps. He’s got frown marring his expression, not with anger nor annoyance, but rather confusion. Dean’s eyes look more intense and dull. Not dark, but dull. Castiel hates it. Dean looks older, and jaded.

“It’s been awhile,” Castiel starts because if he lets Dean start, he won’t get what he came here for.

“Don’t give me that bull, Cass,” Dean warned. Castiel smiled softly at him. Of course, Dean’s in denial. “Why are you here? How did you know? Don’t tell me, there’s—“

“No,” Castiel cuts, shutting Dean temporarily. “No police. No authorities. No arrest. Just me and Anna’s car.”

Dean’s frown deepened, the wrinkles adding to his forehead. Castiel’s heart thought it was the time to take a leap, just for realizing that familiar trait. The taller cleared his throat, shifting one foot to another.

“Why are you here, Cass?” he asked, tipping his head below.

Castiel sighed at the nickname. He didn’t answer just yet, he rounded the table until he was at the wall, tracing his fingers to the smooth, white surface. He chuckled and turned to the other man, mirth in his eyes took Dean by surprise. “It’s been a while, I thought it would be a good time for a surprise visit after yours despite your absence,” he shrugged, turning his on back again.

He missed the way Dean raised his eyebrow, face filled with confusion. “Visit? Mine?” he repeats. Castiel faced him, he smiled and nodded. Realization sunk late and Dean choked, “You work at Tennessee now?”

“Huh, I thought that was already obvious?” Castiel absently muttered.

Dean snorted at his remark, his shoulder slumped and he breathes a sigh of relief. “What happened to Illinois?”

“What do you mean? What happened to Illinois?” Castiel asked back, tilting his head to the side.

Dean chuckled this time. “No, Cass. What I mean was, I thought you’d settle there.”

Castiel blinked. “No, I’m in Tennessee right now, aren’t I?”

 Dean sighed. “Cass is back,” he says. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss this little banter. He sized Castiel up: how his dark is still thick and unruly. His face impassive and blank unless encouraged to show any sort of emotion.

He didn’t miss the way Castiel fidgeted under his scrutinizing, his plump lips gnawed between his teeth. Same old, same old. Dean knew his own effect against the man across him. His blue eyes, avoiding his; either looking down or aside, Castiel was smart to put a distance between them.

Too bad Dean is not.

He picked up a bottle of whisky and downed it, from bottle and all. Castiel watched his Adam’s apple bob each swallow and his own throat went dry. Castiel dismissed the thought. He was startled when the bottle slammed back down the table, and he found Dean’s eyes boring to him.

Castiel knew then he fucked up. The way the amusement twinkled in Dean’s eyes, the corner of his lips twitching from a smile to that sexy smirk of his that made Castiel bite his lips and his knees weak. The jerk just knew how to mess him up, but he’s not saying it was bad. This is just a game of patience. The atmosphere grew tense, but not the heavy and malicious one, just suffocating and thrilling.

“Dean,” he spoke first. Dean took that as a moment to begin their game; he rounded from the table and started his stride towards Castiel.

Castiel kept in mind that he should stay away from Dean and avoid closing the distance, he will lose that way. He wasn’t discreet about it too, and Dean’s smirk remained. They maintained their eye contact. Dean knew no matter how many times Castiel tries to run, Dean would always catch him.

“What is it?” Dean hummed.

Castiel scowled at his tone, _‘He thinks he’s already winning,’_ he thought begrudgingly. “Do you remember that one time we went as cops and robbers during Ash’s Halloween Party?”

Dean wasn’t bothered by the reference, if anything it made his chest rumble with amusement. “You make a hot robber, Cass.”

Castiel stumbled for a moment, leaning against the table to stop his fall, and, “Shit,” he muttered.  Shit was right, because not a second later, Dean was already behind him. Castiel sighed heavily, “You were never one to be patient.”

“Damn straight,” Dean boasted. Castiel looked over his shoulder and traced the smirk on Dean’s lips with his eyes, he grunted towards the ceiling. Considering the situation, it’s actually ironic. Dean is now the robber, and Castiel the cop, or so he acts to be.

Castiel has always been a sucker towards Dean’s vulgarity; it was one of the many things he liked about him… as long as he controls himself. He froze when he felt Dean’s lips against his nape, his heart beat painfully against his chest. They may not be together anymore, but Castiel didn’t mind the contact. They have discussed this before, when Charlie’s question caught them off guard.

_“What would you do if you break up then?”_

_The fork stopped midway and Dean glanced at her, the pie forgotten. “What do you mean?” his voice dipped down, something hanging by his tone. His hand tightened around Castiel’s shoulder. He wanted to growl at how stupid the question was but Castiel’s answer stopped him._

_“To be honest, I never thought that far,” Castiel answered, taking Dean’s hand off his shoulder and clutching it with his own instead. Dean squeezed his hand, and Castiel returned the sentiment._

_“Yeah, I can’t imagine that happening,” Dean agreed, his anger dissipating and he focused on Castiel’s warmth and reminded himself it was only a question._

_“Oh don’t be a sap, brotha,” Benny groaned. Dean playfully shoved him aside and he nearly fell off the bench._

_“But, just what if?” Jo pressed. Dean and Castiel shared a look, and Dean didn’t like the storm brewing in his Angel’s eyes._

_“Can’t really imagine it,” he shrugged, wanting the subject to drop. “And I don’t want to think about that when Cass’ in my hold,” he answered, leaning down to press an affectionate kiss on his temple._

_Castiel flushed pink and he turned away. Dean chuckled; he drew Castiel’s head back with his finger and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Their friends made chocking and disgusted sounds that made Dean and Castiel laugh. Dean sighed and rested his forehead against Castiel’s neck._

_“If it were to happen though, I don’t mind staying friends with Dean,” that moment of peace was ruined by that answer._

_“You can’t be serious, Cass,” he incredulously groaned._

_Castiel looked at him straight in the eyes. “Let’s be practical, Dean. It’s going to happen one way or another.”_

_“Are you doubting our relationship?”_

_“No, it’s not like that,” Castiel insisted, shaking his head. “I mean, sooner or later you’ll grow tired of me. I’m actually surprise we made it this far.”_

_Their friends felt the tension rising and they knew an argument was gonna happen. Charlie cleared her throat and waved her hand in dismissal. “It was a joke. I’m sorry I brought it up,” she laughed wearily but she was ignored._

_“Wait, so you mean to tell me that, that thought had been eating you since we got together,” Dean surmised._

_“Not really, “ Castiel denied, but even it sounded strain to him. “I don’t really get the idea why you’re with me to begin with.” He played with Dean’s fingers._

_“Cass,” Dean grunted, Castiel hummed in return. “Listen to me, I did not play the guitar and sing in front of the whole campus just let you believe that. Let me clear this up, the only time I’m going to break it off with you is the day I’ll be down on my knee with a ring on my hands for you.”_

_Castiel flushed again, and their friends were silent, even Benny didn’t make any sarcastic remark. Dean didn’t mind them; he brought their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed Castiel’s knuckles. “And I want that to happen as soon as possible.” He looked at straight Castiel’s blue eyes as he said that._

They never really had a label before, they were just together. No boyfriends thing or dating thing; they were just together, period. Though, none of what they said happened. They broke if off right before college graduation.

Because of this.

“How’s Sam?” Castiel asked, slowly turning around until he felt the table against the small of his back.

“Sammy’s fighting a case right now, being a lawyer kept him busy,” Dean answered.

“Is he…” The question hang in the air, Dean narrowed his green eyes and it made Castiel straighten up.

“Of course he knows, he’s just not involved.” Dean said, eyeing the door. Castiel followed his gaze and saw that there have listeners. Castiel can’t help the smirk playing on his lips. “Told him to focus on his job, and avoid contact with me.”

They were still looking at the glass door, “Good, because if you involve him in this while he’s still a lawyer, I’ll have your ass skinned.”

Dean broke into laughter, using shoulder to muffle it. “Oh, who’s gonna do it? You?”

“I’ll try.”

Dean faced him again, his chin dropping but his eyes still at Castiel. He knew he was trapped and he cursed himself for forgetting the situation he was in. Although, it’s not like there’s something new there. It has always been like that when he’s with this man. Dean closed the distance between them, slowly but with purpose until he trapped Castiel, holding the table in each of his side.

“I always like it when you’re violent,” Dean whispered breathlessly.

“I thought you’d be over that masochism of yours by now,” Castiel retorted.

“Nah, only for you.”

Castiel can push him off, he can but he didn’t. He knew Dean had always respected it whenever he asked for distance because Castiel himself keeps forgetting personal space so it worried Dean whenever he asked for it. Though, right now he can’t bring himself to ask for it. And Dean knew that, and he took advantage of it. Both of them miss contact and they’ll take it at any possible moment.

”Huh, I can only imagine you set out a ‘no harm list’,” it was meant as a joke but when Dean cringed, Castiel blinked. “Seriously…”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered with any real venom.

Castiel’s lips twitched and he threw he head back as he laughed lightly. “I take it Sam’s at the top? Who’s next? Me?” he mocked humorlessly and when Dean didn’t answer, Castiel blink, his face slowly turning pink and his eyes moved frantically around.

Dean groaned inside, his eyes drop to Castiel’s lips. There he goes with that unconscious seduction of his. His eyes would drop to the ground, his head tilted to the side and he lips between his teeth, tugging it and licking it. He would try to shrink back, making him act small, timid, and innocent: something he’s very far off.

Dean was starting to lean down and that’s when Cass knew they played long enough. Dean would understand he always does. Just as his lips were a breath away, Castiel pressed two fingers against Dean’s forehead and he stopped. His green eyes blown wide until it soften and he chuckled breathlessly. He stepped back, giving Castiel a smile albeit sad.

“Dean,” Castiel called. Dean met his eyes and they both knew to stop stalling, as they are already aware of the issue at hand. “I thought I told you already that if you’re gonna do something stupid, be sure no one gets involve!”

Okay, Dean knew Castiel was there for a reason. He kind of expected a few punches and snide remarks. Actually, he expected a lot of things but a scolding wasn’t one of them. Now he felt like a kid again.

“Cass, I—“

“Did you know that I had to deliver a baby, after that chaotic situation!” He shoved Dean with a bit force but Dean was still in daze to register it. “I have never assisted a woman give birth before, and it was scary, terrifying even!”

“How was the baby?”

“Oh, it was a healthy baby boy. I’m invited to his baptism by the way—that’s not the point!”

Dean backed off, his hands held in surrender and there was an uneasy smile on his face that made Castiel feel smug. “Easy there, Cass.”

“Washing blood off my shirt was a bitch, Dean,” Castiel scowled.

Dean knew he was screwed. So very screwed. Castiel was cursing, he rarely curse and if he does, it can even make his elder brother, Raphael, take a step back. “I’m sure you had a hard time.”

“Hard time doesn’t even begin with it!” Castiel he arms in the air to emphasize his frustration. “Ruby kept us occupied most of the time and the investigation with the police is tiring. Gabriel keeps calling me to deliver his snacks even during unholy hours! I’m an early riser Dean, I need my sleep and I’m not getting it!”

“Now that you mentioned it, you do look tired and you have bags under your eyes.” Castiel growled at him, Dean kept backing away until he stumbled on a random chair.

Castiel gritted between his teeth. “Anna won’t get off my back for it! Thank you for noticing.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Dean!”

Dean turned to the door and found his mean snickering at them; he was about to snarl back but Castiel beat him to it. “What the hell are you laughing on about! Does this look funny to you?!” they immediately scampered away from the door but Jo’s laughter and Ash’s cheering still made it inside.

“You’re not acting your name, Angel,” Dean joked.

“Don’t start with me, Winchester,” Castiel snapped, pointing at him.

“Calm down, Cassie or you’ll pop a vessel,” Jo giggled.

“I’ll blow a bomb here if I could,” Castiel muttered.

“Or you could just blow me,” Dean suggestion had Castiel reeling back, sending him a glare so sharp it can probably put Sam’s sword in shame.

“I’ll cut it off,” he replied, eyeing Dean below the belt. That threat made him hide his junk away from Castiel’s eyes and the laughter outside erupted louder.

“Hey, get the fuck out of here!” He yelled, throwing a book towards the door. It was silence at first until snickers and jokes followed again.

“Don’t be like that, it’s not everyday we see you act like a terrified husband,” one said, he said against the closed door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Lucifer?” Castiel blinked, his arms falling to his side.

“Hello, brother,” his grin widen. He jumped startled when book a rattled the door and he stared at Castiel, dumbfounded.

“Don’t start with me,” he growled, nose flaring. “ _‘Hello, brother’_ he says,” Castiel grumbled mockingly. “All this time, you were running around the country, robbing banks and stealing junk while Michael preached us not to be like you,” Lucifer opens his mouth to reply but Castiel wasn’t done. “So yeah, hello brother.”

“How’s Michael?” Dean asked, pulling a chair and sitting on it, his legs spread by the backrest. How is he not sitting on it like a person, Castiel can never decipher it.

“Quit stalling, you’re not off the hook,” he reminded, glaring at him.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Castiel,” Lucifer frowned.

Castiel snorted and leaned back against the table. “Yeah, didn’t think of that,” he crossed his arms. “Coming here all by myself and yelling at your boss seemed like a good idea though. So yeah, I’ve run out of good ideas, indulge me,” he hissed.

“Well, for starters, you shouldn’t have come here,” Dean said, walking around until he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist behind his back. “Or I might just lock you up,” he breathe against Castiel’s ear, loving the delightful shiver he caused.

“Don’t bull with me, Dean,” Castiel grunted, wriggled his way out. “I may have not told anyone but doesn’t mean they don’t have an idea where I am.” He knew that was the wrong answer when he felt Dean’s hold tightened.

“Castiel.” He growled. Castiel stilled, Dean rarely calls him by his full name. Actually, he hadn’t done that since the first time they met.

“What? I know that you know Gabriel knows I’m here,” he reeled, looking Dean straight in the eyes. Close. Too close. He should’ve thought about it before he done it. “If I’m not back by tomorrow or the day after, he knows where to look for me, you know that,” Castiel pointed. “If something were to happen to me, he won’t hesitate to bring the cops here.”

“Is that threat, brother?” Lucifer dared, cocking his hips to the side, his eyes narrowing at Castiel.

Castiel can already feel the glares of these criminals but he paid them no mind, he wasn’t scared. He knew they won’t touch him until Dean says so, and as selfish as it sounds, no matter what happens, Dean won’t let it happen. However, Dean also knew that Castiel won’t sell them off. If he wanted to, he wouldn’t have gone all the trouble to get all the way from Tennessee to Kansas.

For some reason, that made his heart beat and smile soften.

“Michael kept tabs on you, brother,” Castiel said. “As long as you lay low, he won’t do anything. He wants to be the one to capture you.” Lucifer’s left eye twitch and he turned away. He spared a last glance before he matched off, creating a path from the sea of men. He turned back to Dean and spoke, “I’m not threatening any of you, I’m just warning you. You weren’t careful, Dean.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, releasing Castiel from his hold as he stepped away.

“Kevin, Gordon, Jo,” he list, said people called peered from the door and watch them with interest and curiously. “They were caught on camera from the café,” Dean’s breath hitched and he turned to the door, feeling sick from the way their faces paled.

Dean had always made sure his men were secured, never out for the public. That’s why their group has never been caught before, why they can still blend in the crowd. Castiel knew he was messing with his brother and cousin’s case but Gabriel already expected it from him; however he doesn’t feel any less guilty. He’s confident that Gabriel is leading the investigation into circles, and Castiel was also sure the reason why he allowed Castiel this opportunity was to check on their brother, Lucifer. And to probably put Castiel’s uneasiness to a stop.

“Gabriel asked Charlie to stand by at the moment but she can’t really do much for you,” Castiel didn’t care lay a hand on Dean, as he was already taking deep breaths to sate his rage. “It’ll be suspicious if the footage suddenly gets deleted, and fortunately the video wasn’t clear enough to make out the faces to be recognizable unless of course, Charlie edits it out.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath. Castiel knew it wasn’t directed at him and Dean just feels indignant with the situation. “Cass,” he jerked at his name. “You can’t stay here.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“No, I mean any longer.” Dean took a deep breath and faced him, his face red and his eyes lost.

Castiel’s eyes soften and his posture went rigid, he slid his hand in his hoody and nodded. “I know.”

Dean eased out a breath and made his way to him. Castiel held his hand out, the pads of his fingers against Dean’s clothed chest, stopping him from further closing the gap. He gently pushed Dean away, who relented with two steps away. Castiel knew what Dean intended to do and he’s not going to let it happen in front of his men. He ignored the hurt in Dean’s eyes, as well the voice in his head and the ache in his heart. He shook his head and Dean nodded.

“I… it’s getting late,” Dean reminded.

“Yeah, it’s time for me to leave.” Castiel fisted his hands inside his hoody. He gave Dean a smile and shrugged.

“Ash!” Dean yelled. Ash peeked from the door, not missing the restrained anger and impatience in Dean’s tone. “I’m pretty sure you lot heard enough, see if you can get into the data base of the Tennessee Police Station, and find the video. Distort it, edit it, pull it, delete it, whatever, just clean it out. Making sure you avoid being traced back,” he barked out. Ash nodded, he turned to Castiel, gave him and grin and scampered back.

After that, Jo ushered them all away, giving Dean and Castiel the small bit of privacy they could get. Dean walked him out of the bunker, keeping a respectable distance between them and Castiel watched his back. It was already dark when they made it out, the horizon leaving trails of pink, orange, and blue. Castiel turned the auto alarm off, his hand by the handle yet he couldn’t will himself to open it yet.

“De—“

As soon as he turned around, he felt lips crashed against his own in a hard contact. He didn’t even blink and his lips were already responding to the kiss as if his body already knew what to do, as if it was waiting for this to happen. He breathed through his nose as Dean attacked his lips, cupping Castiel’s face and tilting his head to fit their lips together. Teeth nibbled at his lower lip, and he opened his mouth; letting Dean’s tongue slip and kiss him roughly.

Castiel was pushed back until his back hit the door, rendering him from any early escape. Not that he had any plans to do so. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, grasping those strands of hair and tugging them gently. One of Dean’s hands trailed from his cheek, giving his neck a little squeeze before sliding them around his waist, pulling his body closer. Castiel grunted from the force but he didn’t complain, he just clutched his hands tighter on Dean’s hair. They roughly chased each other’s lips, breathing through they noses. Castiel knees buckled, thanking the car and Dean’s weight from stopping his fall.

“I missed you,” Dean whispered as soon as they part. “I missed you so damn much, you son of a bitch,” Dean placed another chaste kiss of his lips, bumping their foreheads together as they panted for air.

Castiel chuckled humorlessly. “Is that how you address my mother?” he joked, closing his eyes and relishing the contact; he untangled one of his arms and held Dean’s hand on his cheek.

They both laughed, meeting each other’s eyes again. They leaned closer again, pressing their lips together and shared a slow and languid kiss, almost sensual. The one that makes Castiel hold tighter and press closer. The one that makes him miss Dean when he’s not around, and the one that makes memories surface. Some he wants to recreate, most he wants to forget. As they part, Dean kept kissing his lips chastely.

“Kissing me as many times as you want won’t make up the years, Dean,” Castiel head, tilting his head back when Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I know, but give me a reason to come looking for you again,” he answered, kissing the pulse beneath Castiel’s ear, making him shudder and stop a moan.

“Just for kissing?”

“No, just you in general,” He says, meeting Castiel’s blue eyes. “I can’t believe you still have this,” he lifted the scratched pendant, one he had given Cass on their high school graduation.

Castiel chuckled, squeezing Dean’s bicep. “Well, you told me to,” Dean peered through his lashes and gave him an incredulous look. “Okay, also because I wanted to.”

Humming in both amusement and satisfaction, he breathed “Good.”

Silence. Dean stopped his pepper kisses, going back to Castiel’s lips. He pressed firmly, not invading Cass’ mouth, just his lips, no movements. As if he just want to remember the feeling. As if he was saying ‘this is not goodbye’, and Castiel doesn’t want it to be.

“This is not the last time we’re going to meet, Dean,” he voiced out.

“I know.”

“De—“

“I still love you,” Dean says against his lips, his breath ghosting over Castiel’s tingling lips.

“I know.”

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away and Castiel entered the car. As much as he wants to stay with Dean, their situation is no longer stable. The longer he lingers, the more he forgets the reason why the broke up in the first place. Even if they both want to be back to each other, it’s not an easy task. But, neither of them said it will stop them though. If there was one thing Castiel learned from Dean, it’s recklessness and the one thing Dean learned from Castiel is his relentless.

This is not over yet and they both know it.

Dean watched as the red glow of the back lights slowly became dim the farther Castiel drives, until it disappeared in the dark. He sighed and looked up in the sky, where the star was starting to show its grace. He pocketed his hand, and turned back to the bunker. He’ll he patient because this is not the time to run around head first. He still had to make sure his men are safe and untraced Dean didn’t give everything up just to let it all go to waste. He didn’t let Castiel go just to let him run back to the pit of monsters.

Dean didn’t lose everything for nothing. And someday, maybe he could explain himself and have his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini experiment, if this becomes successful, I will make a part two. Even though this story can stand alone, I was able to make a plot out of it and this can reach until 3 chapters. If this becomes successful, I will reveal Dean's reason and maybe do a bit a smut on a particular part of the story. I made sure the ending was not too unsatisfactory and just enough to leave you guys intrigued. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
